1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to packages used for semiconductor devices, such as systems and methods used to connect a semiconductor die to associated circuitry.
2. Background Art
Conventional semiconductor packages connect a semiconductor die to a motherboard or other associated circuitry and provide thermal and environmental protection for the device. Examples of conventional semiconductor packages include quad-flat no-lead (QFN), dual-flat no-lead (DFN) and leadless land grid array (LLGA) packages. Conventional packages are constructed one at a time and involve die bonding, wire bonding, overmolding, and other processing steps used to create a mechanical structure that protects the die from environmental, thermal, electrostatic discharge, and other hazards during operation.